unexpected complications
by Slipknot2014
Summary: Clary lives in London and is the guardian of her six year old sister Tori. Clary and her sister move to New York to be near family and as far away from their psychotic father as possible. Once their she meets her brother Jonathan's band mates. But one in particular she hates Jace Horendale he's a man whore and obnoxious. Will she end up beating him or falling for him?
1. meet the band

I woke up before dawn in a cheap motel room with my six year old little sister Tori curled upon my side. Gently I slipped out of bed to get ready for the day. Today we were leaving London and moving to New York to be with my mom Jocelyne and brother Johnathan. Him, mom, and his band mates are gonna be at the airport waiting for us. I'm Tori's legal guardian since the court ruled Valentine as an unfit parent. To bad they didn't decide that years ago he had been beating my ass since I was eight. I was gonna run away from him when I twelve but then his girlfriend got pregnant and she died during birth if I left he would have beat the the baby senseless. So I stayed for Tori and the day I turned eighteen I fought for custody of her and won.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face then got dressed. I put on a black leather jacket, black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots then brushed out my crazy-curly red hair. Once I was pleased with my appearance I chose some clothes for Tori to wear. I got out a long sleeved pink shirt, denim jeans, pink sneakers, and a purple sweater.

''Come on Tori wake up you gotta get ready'' I gently shook her shoulder. ''No I wanna sleep'' she murmured against her pillow '' But Jonathan an his band City of glass you love so much is gonna be at the airport waiting for us we can't miss our flight'' at that she jumped up and raced to the bathroom to wash up. I chuckled to myself and waited for her emerge.

When she did she was dressed in what picked out for her. I brushed her silvery white hair and put it into a french braid.

''Clary are these people were gonna go live with gonna be mean like daddy was'' she asked with tears in her sky blue eyes that she inherited from her mother. ''No they aren't mean I promise I would never let anyone hurt you. You know that don't you?'' She nodded, and snuggled into me.

I may be a baddass but I will always have a soft spot for Iove that little girl. I use to hate it when Valentine would make her watch while he beat me. She is just a fucking child.

(Time lapse)

Were on the plane and Tori talks non stop about city of glass and her favorite member which is of course the man whore Jace Horendale. He has no responsibilities and always parties just like I use to I hate the bastard already. He goes through women like underwear and is known as a sex addict. Even Jonathan told me he as an ass but a good guy I don't get how those two could go together but whatever.

Tori falls asleep with her head in my lap and my hand absentmindedly stroking her white hair. I can't get to sleep no matter how hard I try to I just can't so I end up staying awake the entire flight. My mind kept replaying the threat Valentine made. He swore he would get me just before the guards took him to prison. When they took him he laughed a horrible sick laugh that has been stuck in my head these past few weeks.

When the pilot says we'll be landing in twenty minutes I breathe a sigh of relief. I really need to stretch my legs I've been sitting on this plane for hours.

As we begin our descent the plane jolts waking Tori up from her slumber. ''Hey there sleepy head were landing you excited'' she nods rubbing the sleep from her eyes. ''I want to meet Jace Horendale he's my favorite'' she said excitedly.

The plane lands and Tori makes whooshing noises and proclaims she is a race car driver. I can't help but laugh at how adorable she looks. When we get off we get our luggage and make our way out of the airport. Suddenly Tori squeals and takes off running with me hot on her heals calling for her to come back. She latches on to oh my god Jace Horendales leg he's hotter in person. I see my brother and the other band mates looking confused as well as Jace who is trying to ease Tori off his leg. I continue running after her but people are blocking my way and I have to shove my way through.

''Tori'' I gasp as I come to a halt my hands resting on my knees ''god damn little girl your fucking fast. Get off his leg right now'' she does what I say pouting slightly. "Clary'' Jon says staring at me strangely "of course who else'' ''oh my god I love your British ascent'' Isabelle says in an overly preppy voice.

''Is that your daughter'' Alec asks before I can answer Tori does ''she's my sister and new mommy because the judge gave me to her and not daddy because daddy was mean'' god damn kids really don't know when to shut the hell up.

I look up from Tori and see everyone is starting at me and her in almost pity Jonathan squatted and looked Tori in the eye ''hi I'm your brother Johnathan'' he said with a smile.

''You look like daddy does that mean your mean like him to'' she said ''no I'm nice I promise'' Tori smiled and said ''I love your band Jace is my favorite but Clary calls him something I'm not aloud to say'' she said and I and Jon started chuckling.

''Why don't you whisper it to me then'' Jon said and she nodded after she whispered it he busted out laughing ''wow Clary you have dirty mouth and creative name calling system'' Jon said between laughing fits. ''What does she call me'' Jace said in a bored tone.

Once Jon sobered a little he informed Jace that I call him ''a dirty male hoe bag who has more STDs then a street corner hooker'' after he said that everyone else burst out laughing while Jace just glared at me and I smirked back at him.

''Let's go mom is waiting for us to get back she's excited to see you and meet Tori'' Jon said and we all walked out to the parking lot the whole time I could see Raphael and Sebastian undressing me with their eyes and Jace glaring darkly at me.

Well this should be interesting.

Pleas please review tell me what you think.


	2. pandemonium

I own nothing except the story line all rights are reserved to CASSANDRA CLARE!

Before we left the airport Tori got all the autographs of all the members of City of Glass before their rabid fans could. I honestly don't know how they do it with everyone all up on them like that if it was me I'd slap a bitch. Throughout the whole fan craze Raphael and Sebastian continued eye fucking me and Jace continued glaring at me. It was hilarious.

When we finally get in the car and leave Tori makes her seat in my lap and plays with one of my red curly locks twisting it around her little index finger. She oohs and awws at all the big buildings.

The paparazzi are following us in a big black van trying to be conspicuous but failing miserably at it. Dumbasses.

I forgot how crazy New York is I haven't been here since I was five. But to be honest even though I was born here I don't think it will ever really feel like home. Home will always be London considering I was raised there.

Tori continuously keeps poking Jon in the shoulder and then when he turns around she acts like she did nothing causing everyone to laugh or smile. I taught her well.

''Clary'' Tori says while tugging lightly on one of my red locks.

''Yeah'' I ask paying attention to the street signs. ''Will these people be nicer then daddy'' at that everyone turns around and Jon is eyeing us in the rear view mirror. Nosy bastards.

''What is she talking about'' he asks curiously ''nothing'' I say really wishing I could muzzle Tori's mouth shut. That would be very convenient at the moment. He doesn't know the whole story all he knows is that there was a big custody battle mom knows everything though.

''It didn't sound like nothing'' Jace said from beside me eyeing me curiously with his honey gold eyes.

Rage swells up inside me it's none of anyone's business what she meant. ''How about shut the fuck up Goldie locks and Jon we'll talk about it later.'' Jace opens his mouth to retort but Tori beats him to it.

''Ooh you cursed hand out now'' she demands.

I oblige and she smacks the top of my hand scolding me for my 'potty mouth' Everyone busts out laughing at the fact that I was being punished by a six year old.

Oh no I forgot. Suddenly Tori claps her hands over her ears and starts screaming tears running down her frightened face.

Everyone shuts up immediately and looks worried. ''What's wrong'' Jon asked pulling up to a curb outside some random drug store.

''She has phonophobia certain noises scare her'' I said

''Tori Tori look at me its okay calm down your alright'' I said trying to get her to open her eyes and look at me. I know what she was seeing right now it was what I see every night in my nightmares.

When she opened her eyes and saw me she threw her arms around my neck ''Clary I saw him hurting you again'' she said against my neck trembling and crying harder.

I felt like killing the fucking bastard for what he did to her. He might not of physically hurt her but mentally he did. Making her watch while he beat me did things to her. The same menacing laugh that has haunted me since I was eight now haunts her. And it kills me knowing I couldn't protect her from that she doesn't deserve this not at all.

''Shh its okay I promise Tori'' I said smoothing down her hair and holding her to me while she cried and trembled.

''Is she alright'' Jon asked looking scared as well as everyone else in the car.

''Yeah just drive'' I said while rocking her back and forth in my arms. Whenever she has one of episodes rocking her helps to calm her down.

As I continue rocking her all eyes are on me. No matter how bad I want to scream at them to stop staring at me I know it will only send her back into her episode so held my tongue and continued to calm her down.

When we get to the house its a two story red brick house with a white picket fence and beautiful green grass with rose bushes lining the area around the front porch. Cherry blossom trees lined the picket fences and the petals scattered all over the ground. It was strangely beautiful with potted plants and trees on the front porch you could tell mom did this she always had a thing for gardens.

We all got out of the car I was holding Tori she was very small for a six year old. Her mom was about the same height as my mom guess Valentine had a thing for tiny women. Damn creep.

When we get inside mom runs to me but stops when she sees I have Tori in my arms and smiles. ''Your so grown up Clary'' she says with tears in her green eyes.

''Oh my god'' Isabelle said ''its freaky how much they look like each other'' the others murmured in agreement. I set Tori down and hugged Jocelyne I used to blame her for letting Valentine take me but now I'm just happy to see her again I missed her and Jon so much.

''Oh honey your so grown up'' my mom said while crying like a baby. I let go of my mom and introduced Tori and her.

''Wow'' Tori breaths ''Clary you and your mommy look a lot alike" I smiled down at her. ''Clary since Jocelyn is your mommy and your my new mommy does that mean she's my grandma'' I had no answer for that.

Luckily Jocelyn saved my ass ''yeah I'm your grandma'' Tori nodded and smiled in reply.

(Time lapse)

I put Tori to bed already and was about to head to bed when Isabelle squealed ''oh my god we should totally go to pandemonium tonight'' that caught my attention.

''What's pandemonium''

''Its a club and an awesome one at that''

''But won't it just end up being a repeat of the airport when people recognize all of you''

''It will be packed people will barely recognize us''

''Well sure if everyone else agrees'' at that everyone gave a murmur of agreement. ''All right let's go'' Isabelle declared and marched out the door with us trailing behind her.

We all piled into the car with me jammed between Sebastian and Alec was highly uncomfortable considering I don't particularly fancy being touched. ''I just text Simon he's bringing Aline to'' Isabelle announced.

''Who's Simon and Aline'' I asked

''Simon is Isabelle's nerdy boy toy and Aline is his cousin'' Jon quipped

Isabelle turned bright red with anger ''shut up you dick he is not a nerd''

''Yeah keep telling yourself that Iz''

''If you want your man hood to stay intact to you body I suggest you shut the hell up Jonathan'' after she said that he shut up immediately. It was hard to suppress my laughter.

''Oh'' Isabelle said ''and Aline is a lesbian are you alright with that''

Her question caught me off guard. Why would that bother me?

''Of course why would I have a problem with that'' I asked confused what did they think I was a Nazi or something? Idiots.

''Oh that's good because sometimes people have problems with that''

''Not me I honestly don't care'' after I said that she smiled with relief.

''So'' Isabelle said changing the topic ''no offense or anything but you don't seem like the parenting type. You seem like the I don't give a fuck type who parties all the time. But your so kind and sweet to that little girl and you actually look like a parent. Whats that about?"

I had no idea what to say to that. God damn this girl is blunt. I both despise and respect that. Isabelle is definitely someone who doesn't beat around the bush. I think we'll get along just fine.

I now definitely know there is a god because of Jon. Because once again my ass was saved ''we're here'' he announced and everyone piled out of the car.

Izzy immediately ran into the arms of some nerdy looking guy who I was guessing is Simon. He had curly brown hair, pale skin, round rimmed glasses, a gamer T-shirt on, and ripped jeans.

Honestly he was sort of hot in that geeky kind of way. Next to him was an Asian looking girl with short black hair, pale skin, and was a little over my height. This was definitely Aline.

After introductions we walked into pandemonium. The music hit me hard vibrating all through out my body. Pink, blue, purple, and yellow strobe lights were everywhere.

I pushed my way up to the bar and ordered a vodka Aline made her way to the bar and plopped down in one of the seats looking depressed.

Normally I would leave before someone would try and talk to me about their problems but she just looked so sad. So being the dumbass I am I decided to help.

''What's wrong you look like your about to cry'' I asked

''I think I might'' she said her voice breaking

''Why don't you tell me what's wrong it helps to talk''

''My ex is here and I really have missed her but she's totally ignoring me and is dancing with another girl''

''Which one is your ex'' she pointed to a tall blond in a black slip and red pumps. She had long curls running down her back, pale skin, and beautiful blue/green eyes that my fingers itched to draw.

''Her names Helen'' she said in a broken voice

I caught Helen looking at Aline with the utmost love in her eyes and that's when I decided what I was going to do.

''Come on were going to dance and get her attention trust me she will want you back'' a smile lit up Aline's face when I said that.

''You would really do that to help me get her back'' she asked

''Yes you both look miserable and it would be fun to see her jealous reaction to you dancing with someone else oh and don't worry I'm straight'' relief broke out on her face.

''All right let's do this'' she said and walked out onto the dance floor with me following. She stopped in the middle of the dance floor we were right across from her ex so she had a perfect view of us. Izzy and Simon were dancing in the corner, Jace was heavily making out with and groping a brunette girl with a red slip on, and Jon, Sebastian, and Raphael were being worshiped and flirted with by a group of girls.

Me and Aline started dancing together and got the attention of her ex immediately. ''She's looking over here'' she said with excitement running heavily in her voice.

We took it up a notch and a crowd started forming around us. We both went low slowly and came up slowly. Her ex was looking at her with lust filled eyes and her mouth hanging open. I spotted Jon, Raphael, Sebastian, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Jace all in the front of the crowd watching us with their mouths agape.

It was slightly embarrassing and I almost stopped but then I remembered this was to get Aline and Helen back together and kept going. ''Oh my god when this is over I owe you so much Clary'' Aline whispered in my ear.

''Its alright' I whispered back our bodies moved in fluid movements against each other. Almost as if we spent months practicing our bodies were slinking around one another with the grace and flexibility of a cat.

People were either cheering, whistling, or in almost a trance as we danced. She hooked her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist with that done our bodies were firmly pressed together. We grinded against each other and went low again. I scanned the crowd and saw her ex was looking angry and turned on that's exactly what I knew would happen.

After the song ended we walked back over to the bar and sat down my thighs felt like they were on fire. Aline gasped ''Helen's coming over here'' and she was.

When Helen got to us she looked almost scared ''hey Aline can I talk to you'' Aline nodded and they both walked to one of the shadowy corners of the club were the press of bodies were lighter. It felt good knowing I helped instead of ruined for once.

I ordered another drink and was bombarded by Jon and his band mates along with Simon.

''I had no idea my little sis was a lesbian why didn't you say anything'' Jon said and his band mates looked anxious to hear my answer. As soon as that left his mouth I choked on my vodka.

''I'm not a lesbian Jon I was helping Aline get Helen back and from the looks of it I succeeded'' I said and pointed to were Aline and Helen were making out passionately.

''Oh my god I love you'' Simon shouted ''you have no idea how moody and upset Aline's been since they broke up. I no longer have to worry about her killing me in my sleep anymore.''

Everyone started laughing at his statement and went back to what they were doing before they all attacked me except Jace. Who in my experience obviously doesn't know what personal space is. I could smeel the alcohol on him he was definitely drunk he was practically leaning on me with his hands on my waist now that pissed me off.

I pushed him away and glared at him ''ever heard of personal space jackass'' I spat venomously.

''You know you want me don't deny it I'm insanely hot'' is he fucking serious right now?

''Your right you are hot but you are also a conceited asshole and that's a huge turn off Goldie locks now go find some skank and leave me the hell alone.'' He smiled his sexy pantie dropping smile that would of worked on any other girl but me.

''You know your the first girl to talk to me like that'' he said creeping closer and closer to me. Wow he really wants to get his ass kicked.

''Screw off'' I spat and turned around determined to ignore the drunk bastard. I felt his lips on my neck and that was the last straw i spun around to slap him but a hand caught my wrist in mid air. I looked up and saw Jon giving Jace a pointed look Jace rolled his eyes and stumbled off in to the crown of swaying bodies.

''Sorry about Jace he can be yeah'' he said releasing my wrist and sitting down next to me. ''Its just like you he's been through some horrible shit in life'' my head whipped around so fast a sharp pain ran up my neck. ''How do you know what I've been through'' I asked confused

''Mom told me earlier sorry''

''So you know the whole story then''

''Yeah are you mad''

''No I'm not''

''Aren't you gonna ask what he went through most people do''

''No his past is none of my business just like mine is none of his''

''Well I'll just leave it at you of all people no what its like to be haunted by the past so go easy in him'' I nodded in agreement and yawned. I just realized how tired I was.

''Come on let's get everyone and go home you look tired'' Jon said and I nodded. We got everyone and Raphael and Alec had to carry a highly intoxicated Jace and dump him in the car. When we got home everyone got in their cars and drove to their places except Jace who had to be driven to his place by Alec.

I trudged up the stairs and got to the room Jon said was mine and checked the time it was 2:49 am. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas I just kicked off my combat boots and collapsed onto the bed.

My last thought before knocked out was: I wonder what happened to Jace to make him the way he is now?

**Please please review tell me what you thought I value your opinion.**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys sorry this is not an update but I wanted to let you know I am gonna be starting a new Clace fanfiction but I will be finishing this one. I haven't picked out a name for my new fanfic but it will be all shadowhunter and be about Clary getting pregnant and running away after getting in a fight with Jace about it well somewhat along those lines anyway. I promise to update on this story soon but I also need more reviews so please review more often. I would definitely appreciate it if you did. Luv u.**

**Oh and to KyKat yes Magnus will show up soon!**


	4. Sunset Studios

I wake up to someone nudging my shoulder my first instinct is to tell the person to fuck off but instead I open my eyes a sliver and see Tori. Tears are streaming down her face and she's sniffling she's clutching her blue teddy bear to her chest and her eyes practically radiate fear. Immediately I sit up and tug her to me she cries quietly into my shirt for about three minutes until I pull away and lay her down with me.

I already know what's wrong she had a nightmare she has them often and it hurts seeing her like this. She to innocent to go through something like this she's only a child practically a baby.

She falls asleep after a few minutes and I glance at the clock its 8:20 fucking great I need to get up anyways and make Tori breakfast. My mom went to work already so that leaves me to cook if Jon thinks I'm making him breakfast he's got another thing coming.

I brush my hair and teeth and sneak downstairs all I here are voices and lots of them. Fucking great. I slip into the kitchen and see Jon and his band mates sitting around the table and all eyes are on me as I make my way to the fridge and pull out the eggs and butter.

I make my way to the stove, grab a pan, and turn the pilots on. I turn around and see all of them are still staring at me like I grew a second head.

''Why are you all staring at me'' I ask slightly irritated.

''Nice ink'' Jon says staring at me at first I'm confused but then I realize what he's talking about. On my whole left upper arm is decorated in black tribal tattoos that extend down my rib cage. I had forgotten I had my leather jacket on all day yesterday so none of them saw it they only saw the tribal tattoo on my right wrist.

''Thanks'' I mutter before turning my attention back to the stove I cracked two eggs in the pan and watched them sizzle. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I fucking hate eggs but Tori loves them.

''Want to make us some eggs'' someone calls from the table and I recognize the voice immediately as Jace's.

''Ah you can make your own all though I don't see why you would want eggs their disgusting'' I say flipping them over.

''If their so disgusting then why are you making them midget'' you can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I sigh ''their for Tori you pretentious asshole any more poorly thought out nick names or are you done'' I say still facing the Stove I can hear the others snickering. I barely know the guy and he knows how to piss me off. What the hell.

''Of course I have many for instance red, midget, fireball, short shit, ankle bitter, ginger, and fun sized'' he did not just attack my height again the bastard.

''I'm not surprised you know the meaning of fun sized'' I say raking my eyes up his figure to finally meeting his eyes. At first he looks confused but when it clicks and he smirks.

''Are you trying to say you want to know the size of my cock. Because I will have you know like the rest of me its adored by many women'' he has a sharp smile like he thinks I have nothing to say.

I laugh ''is that before or after you get them intoxicated'' in the background everyone is laughing at what we're saying. Their all red faced with tears in their eyes.

I turn my attention back to the stove and put the eggs on a plate. ''So what are all you doing here anyways'' I ask ignoring Jace's glare.

''Well we usually come here before we go to the studio to record'' chirps Isabelle I like the girl but she's way to perky at times. ''Wait'' Jon says ''why does my little sister have tattoos.''

''Why wouldn't I their awesome got a problem with them'' I ask setting the pan down in the sink. When I turn around he looks almost offended.

''Of course I have a problem with it I should be the sibling with the badass tattoos not my little sister'' he says feigning hurt.

''Then what's stopped you from getting the tattoos and if you say the pain I will kick you in the throat'' after I say that he stays quiet and looks almost embarrassed.

''It is the pain isn't it'' I ask and everyone is snickering behind him he shakes his head yes ever so slightly and I start laughing uncontrollably. My sides start to hurt from laughing so hard and tears push themselves into my eyes its literally just to much to take in. Who would have guessed my brother Jonathan Fray badass rock star is afraid to get a tattoo because of the pain? Wow just wow.

''Wow Jon I'm speachless a badass rock star can't handle the pain of a tattoo that's something'' I say once my laughing subsides. ''Anyways little girl'' Jace said coming into the conversation ''how do you take the pain so well from what I see that tattoo extends down your ribcage thats a sensitive area for tattoos'' he cocks his head to the side looking at me curiously as well as everyone else. God damn they have a problem with starring at me like I'm a damn freak show.

I study him he's wearing a black v-neck shirt that shows his lean muscles underneath, dark jeans, and you can see tattoos crawling up and down the tan skin of his arms. I admit he looks no more like drop dead sexy but he's to much of an asshole. I wonder what happened in his past to make a womanizing douche bag.

I narrow my eyes and cock my head to the side like him ''It's Clary not little girl prick and the temporary pain is nothing compared to having art work on your body for the rest of your life Rapunzel'' I quip and turn to go and get Tori for breakfast.

''Hey'' Jon says ''why don't you and Tori come with us to the studio it could be fun we're recording our new record The Mortal Instruments.'' I think about it could be fun but knowing my temper if Jace attacks my height again I'll beat the shit out of him. ''Alright just let me get Tori I and me ready oh and don't touch her eggs unless you want to seat with her'' I say and head upstairs.

* * *

We arrive at sun set studios an hour later and Tori is buzzing with excitement. She kept going on and on about getting to hear City Of Glass sing it was quite cute. Tori is wearing red over alls, pink sketchers, and a white tank under. I was wearing a black tank that was sheer on the back and sides so you could see the way the tattoo extended down my rib cage, ripped gray skinny jeans, and black combat boots with gold spikes on the toes. The whole way to the studio they kept staring at my tattoo through the sheer fabric of my shirt not that I blame them it is an awesome tattoo not to be cocky or anything but its true. Their all in the booth recording and theirs no denying how beautiful all of their voices are. I think the best though are Jonathan and not because he's my brother and no matter how much I hate to admit it Jace. Jace may he slightly better only slightly his voice is so soft and melodic. I could listen to him sing for hours and not get tired of hearing his beautiful voice ring through out the air. Ugh fuck now I sound like one of those sappy teen girls in a movie about some mediocre high school experience.

I'm fiddling around with some random CD when they come pouring out of recording booth. They look red faced and tired yet also excited. I'm so lost in thought about how beautiful Jace's tattoos are that my brother has to wave a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I shake my head a little ''sorry I was spaced out what were you saying'' I ask looking at the grins on all their faces that make me a bit uneasy.

''We said'' my brother put extra emphasis on the word we ''get in their and show us what you got little sis.''

''So not happening'' I narrow my eyes daring them contradict me. Everyone seems to back off except Raphael and Jace who are staring at me expectantly. I cock my head to the side raising an eyebrow ''exactly what are you two looking at.''

''Come on your little sister just bragged about your awesome voice when you sing her lullaby's so show us what you got'' says Raphael. I shake my head no and feel Tori tug on my arm I look down and see her giving me the puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip quivering ''please sing Clary'' she asks her voice so soft and kind. I groan and stand up ''fuck my life'' I mutter making my way into the recording booth. Everyone starts snickering and I give them the evil eye effectively shutting most of them up Jon and Jace keep laughing though. Fuckers. I walk over to the piano and press a few keys I immediately feel both disgusted and comforted. Valentine use to make me sing and play instruments for his entertainment so I both love and hate music. When I would sing for him he would seem almost happy and comforted and if I did a good job he wouldn't beat me that night but only if I made the performance good like really oh my god no screw ups what so ever good. I sit down and look up to see everyone of them looking at me skeptically and almost excitedly. ''Well come on are you gonna sing or keep on staring'' Sebastian asks I narrow my eyes and flip him off earning a few laughs. I start playing Ice Queen by Within temptation. Honestly it sounds awesome and mysterious on the piano. I take a deep breath and start singing.

When leaves have fallen and skies turn to gray

Their jaws dropped on my first line I smirked to myself and kept going.

Then night keeps on closing in on the day

A Nightingale sings his song of farewell

You better hide from the freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming you better keep moving

For warmth you'll be longing

Nightingale come on just feel it don't you see it

You better believe it

When she embraces your heart turns to stone

She comes at night when your all alone

And when she whispers your blood shall run cold

This song talks about a girl but to me it pretty much describes Valentine.

You better run before she finds you

Whenever she is raging she takes all life away

Haven't you seen haven't you seen

The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breath taking cloak

The sun awakes and melts it away

The world now opens its eyes and sees the dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming

You better keep moving

For warmth you'll be longing

Nightingale come on just feel it can't you see it

You better believe it

Whenever she is raging she takes life away

Haven't you seen haven't you seen

The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging she takes life away

Haven't you seen haven't you seen

The ruins of our world

They all hung on to my last note god I haven't actually sang other then singing Tori a lullaby since Valentine was arrested. I love singing I always will but it just brings back to many painful memories. I shouldn't of agreed to do this it was a mistake to sing in front of all of them. God I should of just walked out. But then again I have that little buzz I get whenever I sing. Fuck not good at all. I get up from the piano and head towards the door already missing the sweet sounds that emenate from the instrument. Fuck no thinking like that there's a reason you don't sing or play anymore Clary. But I miss it so much. No you don't you have drawing to satisfy you. Oh great now Im talking to myself. When I step out of the booth everyone except Tori is gaping at me. ''Happy'' I snap I didn't mean to but my emotions are a raging tidal wave at the moment.

They were all still shocked except for Tori who bounded towards me and launched herself into my arms. I caught her in time and stumbled back a few steps before regaining my footing. Jon seemed to snap out of shock first and a full blown smile lit up his face ''you never said you could sing or play like that. Where did you learn?" He questions and before I could answer Tori did. ''Daddy made her so that he wouldn't b-'' I cut her off with the one thing I knew would through her off track. ''Tori I bet if you ask Jon to get you ice cream on the way home he will'' I said and her face immediately lit up.

''Jon will you will you will you'' she asks bouncing up and down in my arms. Jon sends me a death glare and I smirk in return. Tori gives him the puppy dog eyes and makes her bottom lip quiver. Yup he's a goner. Jon eventually caves and Tori starts buzzing with joy. It really is adorable how she gets excited over the smallest things. I set her down and we all made our way to the cars. Meanwhile Jace keeps staring at me weirdly it takes everything in me not to snap at him. When were walking outside of Sun Set studios were bombarded by crazed fans. Immediately me and Tori side stepped everyone and I watched in amusement as some blond chick takes her shirt off and asks Jace to autograph her bra. He actually does it to he cups her breast in his hand and signs her bra. Wow that was something you don't see everyday.

Then completely shocking everyone the blond throws her arms around his neck and they start a heavy make out scene. Her huge breasts are smashed against his chest and his hands were on her ass. Oh gross. The rest of the band mates are looking at Jace with WTF looks like me. And the girl fans are in a frenzie arguing about who gets to kiss him next. Really people god damn.

I take Tori back to the car when the blond starts rolling her hips against his. Man some people really don't have any morals that's sad really sad. We wait by the car for about five minutes and see Jon dragging Jace away from the blond slut. He's actually pouting like a child about it wow he's thirsty. ''Oh come on Jon that girl was totally bang able'' Jace pouts.

I couldn't contain myself ''ugh your truly disgusting. What were you planning on stripping her and doing her right there gross. She could have had something you diseased riddled bastard'' his band mates start laughing Sebastian and Raphael even shout out ''burn'' together. Jace flips me off and Tori kicks him in the shin saying ''that's not nice apologize'' when he doesn't she kicks him twice in his knee cap. ''Ouch fuck sorry'' he shouts out in pain and everyone including me starts laughing. Tori flinches at the booming laughter but composes herself. She's a strong little girl and my little girl. I don't care if she's my sister I have taken care of her since she was an infant. She will always be my little girl

* * *

When we get home Tori has her ice cream and is content for the moment. I need to talk to her about talking about Valentine and what he did. Right now Jon and his band went out and my mom is still at work so its just me and Tori. Were sitting down on the couch watching Power Puff Girls her choice not mine. ''Tori we need to talk'' I say turning towards her she nods her head and looks up at me expectantly. ''Listen you can't tell people what Valentine would do. I know you don't like lying and I would never ask you to lie but please try to keep what he would to only us'' I say and she's silent for a moment.

''Okay I won't tell anyone I pinky swear'' she holds up her pinky for me and I wrap mine around hers. She smiles and snuggles into my side while I absentmindedly stroke her hair. My mind keeps wandering back to London oh how I miss it there. But it just holds to many memories not to mention that crazy fucker Valentine is incarcerated there. He may be behind bars but he still has connections he was a very powerful buisness man the owner of Morgenstern autos.

Honestly I don't even know what happened to his company and frankly I don't give a damn. Hopefully he goes bankrupt or something actually no I hope the inmates make him their bitch or better yet prison wife. Tori drifts to sleep with her head on my lap and she has a smile on her face. I like seeing her smile its like Sunshine. I'm still stroking her hair and now watching American Dad it is fucking hilarious when Jon walks in with some blond chick hanging onto his arm.''Who's your friend'' I ask shifting Tori so I could pick her up to take her to the room.

''Oh Clary this is my girlfriend Kaelie and Kaelie this is my sister Clary'' Jon says and the way he looks at her I already know he made the biggest mistake ever he fell in love with her and her him as well. Poor bastard.

Kaelie beams ''I've heard so much about you its nice to finally meet you.''

She seems sweet '' its nice to meet you to but im afraid I haven't heard much of you'' I say giving Jon a pointed look.

''Oh well I'm sure well have plenty of time to get to know each other. Is that your daughter'' she asks looking at Tori's sleeping form.

''Oh no she's my sister I'm her legal guardian. Her mother died giving birth and my fathers not exactly parent material'' I inform her and hate the pity for me I see I her eyes.

''Well it was nice meeting you'' I say pick Tori up and make a hasty retreat upstairs I hate it when people pity me I don't need pity. I take Tori to her room and tuck her in bed. I then trudge to my room and start drawing in my sketch book. I find myself drawing Tori she looks so happy and carefree I wish she could look like that all the time. Suddenly I hear moans and screams coming from the room next to mine which is Jon's room. Oh gross no double gross EW!

I start pounding on the wall and yell for them to shut the hell up but they don't hear me. Ugh this is so wrong. I look at the clock its 11:23 pm so through on some red and black pajama pants and a black tanand attempt to go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up at 9:00 Fucking Jon and Kaelie kept me up until fucking 4:30 with all the moaning and groaning. He was definitely going to hear from me the horny bastard. I remember mom was supposed to take Tori out today around eight so they probably left already. Groaning I get out of bed wash up and head towards the kitchen were I hear voices again. No one better screw with me today I'm a cranky bitch thanks to Jon and his girlfriend. When I walk n everyone turns to look at me and I send Jon a death glare ''bastard'' I spit at him before pouring some orange juice into a cup.

He looks at me shocked ''what the hell did I do'' ugh idiot.

''Are you fucking kidding me you and Kaelie kept me up until four thirty screwing each others brains out. You asshat.'' I growl out at him they both blush, and everyone else looks shocked at my bluntness. I storm out of the kitchen and up to my room to get changed. I threw on a black oversized jumper with sleeves that go a little below my elbows, black ripped skinny jeans, and black boxer boots. I left my hair down and applied some mascara and some black eye liner. I make my way back to the kitchen and Izzy immediately scolds me.

''Dear god Clary have you ever heard of color'' she asks I open my mouth to reply but just shake my head disapprovingly and turn to Jon.

''Hey dickhead you said you would take me to enroll Tori in school today'' I say crossing my arms.

He groans and tries to come up with an excuse to get out of it. I narrow my eyes and say in a menacing voice ''get your ass up and drive me to enroll her in school or I swear to god you will become a woman by tonight Jonathan Christopher Fray'' wow my voice sounds scary even to me. He jumps up and walks towards the front door I smirk and follow.

* * *

After getting Tori enrolled we drive back to the house. I climb out of the car and stalk into the house still pissed at Jon. When we get inside everyone's still here and Izzy squeals ''hey we decided to play truth or dare want to play you guys'' she asks.

''That seems a little high school like you know that right'' I say smirking.

''I think it will be fun come on Clary'' Jon says seating him self next to Kaelie on the couch. I shrug and sit down in the arm chair Izzy squeals again and seats herself on the other arm chair. ''I'll go first Clary truth or dare oh and if you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare you have to take off a piece of clothing'' she says I nod and say ''dare.''

''Okay I dare you to take three vodka shots without stopping and if you do you have to let me give you make over'' okay now that scared me. Jon brings out three shot glasses and fills them with vodka. I down them one after the other without stopping when I'm done I look at the shocked faces in the room and roll my eyes.

''Jace truth or dare''

''Dare'' I smirk and he immediately looks curious.

''I dare you to put salt on your wrist and put an IceCube on it and keep it there for three minutes'' he looks at me weirdly but goes to the kitchen anyway we all follow him and watch as he does it. About 15 seconds later he's cursing in pain when the 3 minutes are up he rips the IceCube off his wrist and looks incredulously at me I hold my wrist up and show him a quarter sized pinkish circle there ''the salt and ice challenge'' I say and walk out.

''Raphael truth or dare'' Jace says

''Truth'' he answers

''Do you think Jon's sister is hot'' what the hell.

''Hell yes'' I roll my eyes and Jon looks ticked off.

''Sebastian truth or dare'' Raphael asks

''Truth'' he says warily

''Have you ever had an STD''

''Fuck no I'm not Jace'' he says I giggle and Jace looks indignant.

''Jace truth or dare'' Sebastian asks

He thinks for a second ''dare''

''I dare you to make out with tounge with Clary'' Jace smiles and I grimace. ''Fuck no I'm not kissing him I have no idea were he's been'' I say with a shudder. Jace just smirks ''what's wrong midget scared'' he says feigning innocence. Asshole.

''Fuck you I'm not scared'' I get up and walk over to him he looks shocked that I'm actually gonna do it. I stop I front of him ''how long'' I ask Sebastian. ''A minute'' I grimace and pull Jace by the shirt making him stand up and he crashes his lips to mine. I can hear the shocked gasps and ''damns'' floating through the room. Our lips move in synch and I feel his tounge trace my bottom lip asking for entrance I hesitate before obliging. Our tounges fought for dominance his hands snaked around my waist and my hands stayed bunched in the front of his shirt. He tasted like spear mint and as much as I hate to admit it I actually enjoyed the kiss. Our tounges continued their fight for dominance neither one of us willing to lose. Honestly it was a bit of turn on. He could really kiss part of me was disgusted for kissing him and the other part wanted more so much more. ''Its been a minute'' someone says I push Jace away from me and go back to the arm chair. Part of me is relieved for not having to kiss him anymore and part of me is disappointed for not being able to kiss him anymore. Fuck I'm definitely going to get an ear full from Jon about this oh well might as well try to have fun.

One thing keeps playing through my mind the fact that Jace keeps staring at me and the fact that I kissed him. Damn it.

* * *

**please review thanks :-) reviews help me write better they give me inspiration. Oh and sorry it took me a while.**


	5. Back story and rain

Hello here's the new chapter please review thanks. Oh and I wanted to say I'm not gonna be rushing into Clace I'm gonna gradually get there but I will get there. The last chapter was just a taste of Clace.

* * *

It's 7:10 am and I'm getting Tori ready for her first day at her new school she seems really excited about it its adorable. While I'm brushing out her hair my mind keeps wandering back to last night. Izzy asked if I was a virgin and I said no then when it was Jace's turn he asked who I lost my virginity to and I refused to answer that. I mean how are you supposed to tell someone your father raped you its just not possible. So I took my shoes off but Jon was a persistent little shit about it and we started fighting about it. Things got pretty heated and the others had to get in between us mainly to keep me from killing Jon. We kept arguing and our voices rose to screams. He accused me of being a whore and before even thinking it the words slipped out of my mouth ''It's not my fault I was raped when I was eight'' my eyes had widened at what I just said and everyone got quiet and just stared at me. I pushed past everyone and ran upstairs to my room ignoring their calls for me to come back. I collapsed on to my bed and forced myself not to cry.

I picked out a pink and white sun dress for Tori to wear for school today and a pair of white ballet flats. She looked so cute in her outfit with her hair up in pony tail. ''Clary when I get home from school can we go to the park'' Tori asks me as we make our way downstairs so to the kitchen. ''Sure'' I reply thankful no one is awake but mom.

When we get into the kitchen I see Jocelyn crying I run over to her and ask what's wrong. She envelopes me in a hug sobbing out ''you told me he beat you but you never told me he ra-'' ''mom we'll discuss this later if you wish but not with Tori present'' I say pulling away and looking her in the eyes. She sniffiles and nods I grab a granola bar for Tori and haul her out of the kitchen and house.

We walk to school and Tori chats mindlessly about making new friends and how she can't wait to tell people who her big brother is. I drop her off at the front gates and watch her skip happily to the cafeteria for breakfast. As I start walking back home I start getting nervous I know I have to face Jon and possibly his girlfriend and band mates today. Fuck why did i have to be so stupid why didn't I think ugh.

I'm pissed at Jon definitely but I'm also mad at myself for not thinking about what I was saying. I don't pity from any of them I hate pity I have enough of that back in London I don't need it here. I'm close enough to the house now that I can see it in the distance I pull out a cigarette and lighter and start smoking. Its a horrible habit but I can't help it I'm nervous.

I take a long drag of it and exhaled willing myself to calm down. Images of the first time Valentine sexually assaulted me flooded my memory making me want to punch something. That was also when the beatings started. The first time he raped me the bastard had said ''You look so much like Jocelyn and its better if you don't fight this and let it happen'' but I did fight and that just made it even worse ten times worse.

The pain was so excruciating I couldn't walk the next day I was covered in bruises, and bite marks. I felt so disgusting and used after it happened. It didn't help that he said I was dirty and a whore for letting him touch me like that. I was only eight what could I have done?

I felt tears pushing into my eyes and blinked rapidly to make them go away. I would not cry. I haven't cried since I was thirteen and I refuse to do so now. I made my way up to the front door and opened it carefully.

I stepped inside and tip toed to the kitchen door and put my ear against it checking for voices. Today they had a recording session again and were meeting up here again before they went. I heard voices on the other side and cursed silently. How come they can't meet at the studio or at someone else's house for crying out loud? I'm pretty sure at least some of them had their own places I mean come on.

I listened intently and heard Jon ''I feel horrible what do I do she will fucking castrate me the next time she sees me. I should have just shut up last night but I didn't fuck'' his voice sounded agonized. ''She has every right to castrate you I would you ass'' I heard Izzy.

''Yeah I feel so bad for her she was raped and so young'' I heard Alec and then I heard Jace ''I don't think she would want any of our pity she doesn't seem like that type of person'' I silently thanked him.

''I agree with Blondy'' said a voice I didn't recognize. I started hearing people say how sorry they felt for me and it just pissed me off I did not want nor need pity from anyone. I stormed into the kitchen surprising everyone they just stared at me in shock and with pity. Asses.I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it when I saw a tall thin man with strange cat eye contacts, crazy glittery hair, and as equally crazy glittery clothes. He kind of looked Asian and like a rainbow threw up on him. ''Who's this'' I questioned ''I'm Magnus their manager'' he said in a soft and careful voice and I remembered what I came in here to do.

''Listen I don't want or need pity from any of you. And Jon I'm not mad at you anymore you just went in over protective brother mode but if you try to pry into my past again I will castrate you. As for all of you if I catch any of you feeling sorry for me I will knock you the fuck out'' with that said I stormed out of the kitchen and up to my room. I decide to take nap for a little while. Eventually I fall asleep and into a nightmare of the past.

* * *

_''Clary'' I hear daddy call lately he has been acting weird and gets angry for really no reason. Oh well I skip down the steps of our house and into the living room to find daddy with a bear bottle in his hand and watching TV. He has also been drinking a lot lately and I don't no why and its sort of scary. ''Yes daddy'' I ask stopping next to him while nerviously playing with one of my braids._

_''come here princess'' he said and I hesitantly walk over to him and sit in his lap. ''You know darling I like it better when your hair is down'' says and proceeds to take my braids out I can smell the liquor on his breath. Once the braids are out he starts running his fingers through my hair.  
_

_Something about daddy doesn't seem right he doesn't seem like daddy right now. ''You know Clarissa you turned eight today are you excited'' he asks while still running his fingers through my hair. Hesitantly I nod feeling more and more afraid.  
_

_My heart is slamming painfully inside my chest and I have a hallow feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something isn't right about him. ''Oh Jocelyn'' he moans against my neck.  
_

_''Daddy I'm Clary not Jocelyn that's Mommy's name'' I say panicking now. ''You look so much like Jocelyn and its better if you don't fight this and let it happen'' he says his hands slipping under my dress.  
_

_''Daddy stop what are you doing'' I ask trying to wiggle off his lap but he has a firm grip on me. He starts placing hot open mouthed kisses on my neck. ''DADDY STOP'' I yell hitting and scratching at any part of him I could reach. This can't be happening why would he do this? Tears are falling down my face as I try to pry his strong arms off of me. He kisses me on the lips and roughly grabs my thighs hitching me up on his hips I claw at his face. Blood weeps from his wound but doesn't stop him.  
_

_He rips my dress off and picks me up carrying me to his room with me over his shoulder. I kick and writhe in his arms while he unbuckles his pants and pauses momentarily to slide them off. I'm begging him not to do this but he doesn't listen his hands just roam all over my body while he repeats Mommy's name like a mantra. When we get to his room he throws me on the bed staring at me with souless eyes as he advances on me.  
_

_''I told you not to fight'' he says as the worst pain of my life consumes me. The whole time I hear my screams mixed with Mommy's name._

* * *

I bolt up right in bed breathing heavily, sweating, my heart pounding inside my chest, and feeling sick. I hate it when I have that one it takes forever for me to be alright again. I'm always so jumpy and snappy after that dream and feel hideous always hideous. I get out of bed and decide to take a shower I grab some clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I glance at the clock I've only been asleep for an hour good.

Once in the bathroom I strip off my sweaty clothes and step under the warm spray of water. I wash my hair and body trying to scrub the feeling of Valentine's lips and hands off of me. But sadly its not working sighing in defeat I turn the water off and step out of the shower. Still lightly shaking from my nightmare I pull on my undergarments, a long sleeve black shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and some knee high black high tops. I look in the mirror and I still have that frightened look on my face my eyes practically radiate fear.

This is not good I school my expression into one of blankness devoid of any emotion basically one of my go to expressions. When I'm sure no no more fear can be detected from me I open the door and head to my room.

My shoes make quiet thuds against the hard wood floor as I make my way to my room. I slip inside and throw my clothes in the corner, grab my cell phone, cigarettes, lighter, and head out. I just need to get out for a while. I all but run down the stairs only to see that Jon his band mates and manager have moved their meeting to the living room and are currently signing papers. Fuck. And are now staring at me with worry even Jace is okay now I'm officially screwed. Damn it.

I continue walking to the door resolute on getting the hell out of here as fast as possible but unfortunately I have no such luck. ''Clary were are you going'' Jon asks and I immediately go rigid and tense all over. He must have noticed because suddenly I feel his hand on my shoulder an image of Valentine flashes before my eyes and I jerk away from him.

"I'll be back later'' I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door and immediately feel bad about how jerked away from his touch. Ugh Im going soft damn it. I need to get my shit together before Tori gets home from school. I start walking down the street smoking a cigarette not even knowing were I'm really going. I know smoking is gross but it helps me to calm down. Its a bad habit of mine.

My heart is still beating a little faster then it should and I'm still on edge even more then I usually am. As I walk down the street some idiots in a red truck yell out ''FLASH US'' assholes. I flip them off and keep walking I have no idea were I'm going I honestly don't even know what street I'm on now. Just great damn.

I shrug it off and continue I can feel some of the tension draining from my body as I find myself walking towards a pond with boulder like rocks lined up near it. I make my way over to the boulders and climb up sitting cross legged atop it gazing at the crystal clear pond. In the distance I can see a play ground and its fairly empty do to school.

My hair is partially wet and now curling and whipping at my face because of the wind. Ducks are swimming and quaking in the pond creating ripples in the smooth crystalline surface. My mind is slowly forgetting the image of that awful night. Instead it picks up on a pleasant yet horrifying memories. Me and Jace kissing last night.

His lips had felt so soft on mine and his arms had felt so right around me. I got completely lost in the kiss if Alec hadn't of said it had been a minute I would have carried on. When our tounges met a delicious craving ran through me. I've kissed other guys before but I've never felt anything like that before.

Just thinking of his lips on mine sends a shiver through me and I absolutely hate it. I'm just being hypersensitive there's no way that kiss could have met anything to him right? He's a man whore he kisses and sleeps with thousands of girls a week that kiss couldn't have meant anything to him. It was a dare just a dare. Is it wrong that I wish it wasn't a dare? Oh fuck it is wrong.

Plus it doesn't matter if he felt anything because I also have Tori to think of not just me. What if he did feel something though? It wouldn't matter he's still a whore and still drinks alcohol like one drinks water. That is not someone I would want around Tori at all.

The clouds have turned a stormy gray and thunder could be heard in the distance. Great its gonna rain and I have no jacket. Oh well its a good thing I like the rain.

But then again my phone could get damaged fuck I pull it out and dial Jon's number he picks up on the fifth ring sounding irritated.

_''what'' he growls into the phone._

_''Jon its Clary can you come pick me up''  
_

_''Clary I'm in the middle of something important right now can it please wait'' he almost sounds desperate._

_''Its gonna rain send someone to get me'' I argue losing my patience.  
_

_''Everyone left Clary but I can call someone to pick you up though tell me were you are and hurry'' he pleads. What's his problem?_

_"Alright someone will be there soon bye'' he says after i tell him were I am. I wonder what he was doing oh well I hang up and put it away.  
_

About three minutes later sheets of rain come pouring down and I get soaked. But I just sit on the rock and revel in it I know I weird but hey what are you gonna do? Around five minutes later I hear a beep behind me and turn my head my whipping around with strands sticking to my face and neck. I see a black Lexus with tinted windows a beep again and I can guess that's my ride. I hop off the boulder and walk to the passenger side. The window rolls down and I see none other that Jace Herondale. Why am I not surprised?

''Would you get in the damn car already'' he asks.

''Your seats gonna get all wet'' I say arching a brow.

''I don't give a damn Jon told me pick you up and he will throw a bitch fit I don't so get in the damn car'' he says a little agitated. I can't help but smirk at that as I open the car door and climb in. He revvs the engine and we take off.

''What the hell were you doing sitting in the rain'' he asks staring at me as we stop at a red light.

''I like the rain is that a problem'' I ask folding my arms defiantly across my chest.

''Not at all'' he smirks ''just wondering and I also have a question.''

''What is it'' I say narrowing my eyes.

He looks serious now and almost hesitant when he asks ''it was your dad who raped you when you were a child wasn't it'' my eyes buldge out of my head at this point. Well theres no use lying so I just nod my head and turn my attention the line of traffic before us.

''And the reason you never told your mom was because you didn't want to leave Tori alone with him did you'' he asks softly I nod my head again still not looking at him. I don't want to see the pity in his eyes if I do.

''Since we're talking about me what happened in your past Jon said you went through something but he never told me'' I say finally turning to look I'm in the eye. ''That's fair enough'' he says ''I saw my father kill my mother then himself when I was six'' I don't say anything after that. But now I understand why he is the way he is or at least partially I do. He truly does understand pain. The awkward silence is interrupted by the harsh ringing of my phone.

_''Hello'' I answer and hear a frantic voice on the other end.  
_

_''Hello is this the guardian of Tori Morgenstern'' asks the frantic female voice.  
_

_''Yes this is her what happened is she alright'' I ask my voice full of worry._

_''We don't really know she just fell to the floor screaming and crying at lunch and we can't get her to calm down'' oh crap._

_''um alright I'll be there as soon as possible'' I say and hang up._

''Jace I need a massive favor can you please drop me off at Tori's school she went into one her episodes again.'' He nods and makes a sharp U-turn in the direction of her school. Jace was practically speeding down the street to Tori's school man I owe him for this big time. When we pull up to the school practically runout of the car and hear Jace call from behind me ''I'll wait here.''

Eventually I calmed Tori down and took her home maybe Jace isn't as bad as I first just maybe. He's still a whore though big time whore. When we get home I carried Tori inside to find Jon and Kaelie looking ecstatic.

Sheturned around and held up her left hand a diamond ring was on ring finger ''were getting married'' she all but screeched.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Please review. Thank you it made me sort of sad to write this chapter poor Clary.  
**


	6. Fights and terror

**Remember to review reviews make me write faster thanks.**

* * *

Its been a week since Jon and Kaelie announced their engagement and everyone was pretty shocked. I can't believe that they are actually going through with this. Being tied down to someone for the rest of your life does not seem like a happy idea. I mean just look at what happened to Jocelyn and Valentine not that Jon would turn out like Valentine but still. Izzy demanded on planning the wedding and Kaelie begged for me to be the maid of honor since I'm Jon's sister. I didn't want to be a bitch so excepted so now here I am trying on dresses at a bridal shop with Kaelie, Izzy, Aline, and some chick named Seelie who I really don't like. Kill me.

''Here try that one on'' Kaelie shoved a lavender knee length dress with a sweet heart neck line at me. I trudged into the dressing room hating life and shedded my clothes to put on the god awful dress. When I came out Izzy had on a gold knee length dress with a lace bodice and Aline had on a soft pink dress that met a little past her mid thigh with a sweet heart neck line and Seelie had on the same dress as me.

''That dress clashes with your hair'' Seelie said and I just stared at her for a few seconds.

''You have red curly hair also you know that right and were in the same dress'' I pointed out.

''Yes but my curls are subtle not crazy like yours'' bitch.

I calmed my temper enough to say ''then I guess this dress doesn't look good on either of us then we'll leave it at that.''

''Well I have a figure so it looks good on me unlike you with your child like physic and flat chest'' she wants to get knocked the fuck out. The others are watching us carefully.

''Okay I met you like two days ago and you've been nothing but a bitch what is your problem'' I crossed my arms over my chest to keep from punching her right in her plastic face.

''Jace is my problem I heard you kissed him whore'' I heard the others groan.

''Oh my god that was truth or dare and what are you one of his roadies. You know what fuck it I'm not gonna fight over some man whore that I only kissed because I was dared to with you'' what an idiot God.

''We've been off and on for years so back off'' she hissed and took a step towards me like I was scared of her yeah right.

''Well good for you and I do not want him so leave me the hell alone'' and with that I stormed back into the dressing room and changed back into my black thermal, gray skinny jeans, black high tops. When I same out e others were ready to leave.

''Hey I'm so sorry about Seelie'' Izzy said and she looked apologetic to ''she's Aline's friend so she kind of has to be here or Aline isn't.''

''Its alright'' I wave her apology off and we all pile into Kaelie's car. The whole ride home Seelie keeps shooting daggers at me. When we get home I see Jace's black Lexus parked by the curb just ducking great.

Seelie decides to make a scene once were inside and I think its just to get jace's attention ''stay away from my man slut'' she shrieks. And Jon, Jace, and Tori come running into the room.

''I don't want him I already told you this and we are not doing this in front of my little sister'' I turn to walk away. But her voice stops me in my tracks.

''Are you sure she's your little sister I heard you were raped maybe your lying and she's really your daughter'' everyone in the room sucked in their breath and went rigid. How dare that bitch say something like that I'm gonna fucking kill her.

''Get Tori out of the room now'' I said through clenched teeth. Jon picked Tori up and whispered something in Jace's ear he nodded and Jon left with a confused Tori calling for me. But I was to angry to answer slowly I turned to Seelie who was smiling cruelly and it reminded me so much of Valentine. I was shaking with rage and my fists were so tightly clenched my nails were digging painfully into my palms.

''I get it you don't like me but saying shit like that in front of a six year old is horrible. I love Tori like she really is my daughter if you bring her up one more time I will not hesitate to break your fucking face'' my teeth were still clenched but her smile just grew wider.

''She'll probably grow up to be whore like you'' after she said that I lost it. My fist connected with her eye and I launched myself at her. We fell to the floor with me straddling her hips. I punched her in the face repeatedly when I punched her nose I heard a satisfying crack. She got a few hits in but she was mainly pulling at my hair. I punched her as hard as I could three times in her ribs and she just pulled my hair harder. What a dumb ass.

I felt someone pull me off her Seelie got up and started screaming profanities at me. I fought against the person restraining me I elbowed who ever it was in the face and I was free. I kicked Seelie in the stomach and started pounding her face in and of course all she was doing was pulling at my hair and scratching at me.

I was ripped from Seelie again and held in an iron grip. I knew I wouldnt be able to get out of who evers hold it was this time but that didn't stop me from trying. I noticed the black tattoos on the persons arms and automatically knew who was holding onto me.

''Let me go now Jace'' I screamed still thrashing around.

''Hell no you'll kill her'' he said and started up the stairs but I didn't make it easy on him. Three times we almost fell down the stairs because kicked the walls trying to get him to release his hold on me. A few times I threw my head back but he still didn't give.

Eventually I gave up and went limp his arms he took me to my room and finally let me down. But he didn't leave he just stood there by my closed door with his arms crossed staring at me quizzically.

''What'' I snapped and layed down on my bed staring up at the cracked white ceiling.

''I don't think I've ever seen someone so small do that much damage before in my life. That was insane and incredibly hot'' he said in awe.

''Get the fuck out of my room Jace'' I just felt really tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

''No can do red.''

''Why the fuck not.''

''Because I know if I leave you'll just go back down there and kill her.''

''Where did Jon take Tori'' I asked changing the subject.

''To the park he said he would be back in like an hour. So your stuck with me until then red'' he smirked and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I groaned ''fuck.''

''Well you forward about what you want'' he had a perverted smile on his face.

''That is not what I meant and you know it.''

''You know when people are angry they need a distraction I could be your distraction'' he now had a seductive smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes ''is sex all you ever think about.''

''What else is there to think about'' is tone was innocent but the smirk was still intact.

''Get out of my room Jace and go back down there to your little slut.''

''Who?''

''Seelie that's who.''

''What about Seelie?''

''The bitch tried starting a fight with me over you at the bridal salon. And then when we got back she tried starting a fight over you again.''

Jace groaned ''back in high school we would hook up a lot and she kind of thought we were dating ever since then she's been stuck on the idea of us being in love.'' At that I start laughing uncontrollably thrashing around in bed holding my stomach while tears push themselves into my eyes.

''What the hell is so funny'' Jace says indignantly.

I get out between laughs ''well if you knew how to keep it in your pants you wouldn't have this little problem.''

''I think its been established that I will never keep it in my pants red.''

My laughter stops right there ''get the fuck out of my room Jace.''

''Why do you hate me Clary'' he asks so quietly I almost miss it.

A sigh ''I don't particularly hate and I don't particularly like you either. You treat women like their something to use then throw away when your done. It isn't right and I know that's probably how you see women as an object something to fuck once or twice then forget about them. Yeah most women are willing participants but that still doesn't give you a right to treat them the way that you do. And I know that your a sex addict but not really some asshole you just act like one especially to women its a mask that you use to hide behind.'' My little speech left him speechless and somewhat pale. Good maybe he knows I'm right.

Jace clears his throat ''wow no one's ever called me on my shit like that before. I mean I'll get told off but nothing um well like that'' he admitts sheepishly.

I sigh and close my eyes ''you asked me and I told you the truth but I really think you need to leave my room Jace now.'' I feel the mattress shift and hear his retreating foot steps the door opens and closes he leaves without another word good.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling thinking about Jace. No matter how much I want to hate him I can't. I can see that he hides behinds this facade to keep people from seeing him vulnerable or his feelings. How can I hate him knowing the kind of pain he went through. He doesn't have an ancor like I do Tori is my anchor if it wasn't for that little girl I'd probably be an alcoholic or druggie.

Just then my phone rings I grope it out of my pocket and read the caller reads Jon. ''Hey whats up'' I ask tiredly.

''Clary'' he sounds panicked what the fuck?

''Yes Jon what's wrong?''

''Tori's missing.''

''WHAT'' I scream feeling my heart beat painfully fast ''did you call the police?''

''Yes I'm at the police station right now but you need to get down here since your her guardian. Clary I'm so sorry'' I can hear the tears in his voice.

''I'll be there as fast as I can'' I hang up and race down the stairs. Fuck no ones here. I run out the front door and down the street. This can't be happening. My phone starts ringing again I grab it and it says private number.

''Hello'' I say breathless.

''I may be behind bars but I can still reach you and her'' the voice sends chills through out my body and makes my blood run cold.

''Valentine'' I whisper.

* * *

**Please review sorry if the chapter is to short. Tell me what you think. Don't kill me for ending it here please.  
**


	7. Mysterious insight

**sorry I took so long to update my tablet got a virus and I had to get a new one. Hope you enjoy this chap again so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"Valentine." I whisper a collage of horrible past memories hit me and against my will I wince. "What do want? How do you have my number?" I'm somewhat pleased when my voice doesn't waver.

"You know exactly what I want my dear Clarissa. I told you I will get you and the only way to truly get to you is through Tori. I can't wait to break her as I did you it will be fun." I know he's lying there's no way he has her. Anyone else would have believed him but I grew up with this monster I can tell his bluff.

"Your lying you don't have her you sick bastard." I spit but my voice slightly wavers. He chuckles but it sounds sinister "Then how would I know that she is missing huh Clarissa?" I think about it my thoughts faltering. What if he really does have Tori? Oh God no. No Clary calm down exposed his bluff he has to be lying.

I take a deep breath "You know what I think?" I don't give him time to answer and continue. "I think that your still stuck behind bars like the miserable fucker you are and want to try to freak me out. I know you have connections that's probably why your calling me from a phone. And the only way you know Tori is missing is because you have people watching us don't you." It wasn't a question.

He starts laughing like the crazy fuck he is and I start to get panicked. What if I was wrong and he does have Tori? I'll kill him if he does. "You smarter than I thought your right I don't have her, and I do have people watching you and her. And I will have my revenge soon enough you little bitch!"

Anger boils inside of me. What the fuck did I ever do to him? He stole my virtue when I was eight and beat the crap out of me until I turned eighteen. The bastard has the nerve to get his 'revenge' on me. "What fucking revenge huh? I did nothing to you you asshole. You raped me when I was a child and beat me bloody for ten years after. What did I ever do to you?" I screamed into the phone.

"You look just like that bitch Jocelyn." He said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"That's all that's why you hate me so much. What did she do that was so bad that you did what you did to me?" My voice breaks and I fight back tears that try to push themselves into my eyes I haven't cried since I was thirteen and refuse to do so now or ever for that matter.

Silence then "Ask her." then the line goes dead. I'm left with my thoughts and start running to the police station again. What did Jocelyn do to make him hate her so much that he took his anger out on me. But no matter what she did it does not make everything he did right. He's a heartless monster with no soul.

* * *

Once I get to the police station I see Jon sitting on a wooden bench looking freaked. He's biting his nails, and tapping good foot rapidly on the hard tile floor. When he sees me he pales and jumps up running to me. "My good Clary I'm so sorry. One minute she was right in front of me and the next she's gone. I looked all around the park for her and couldn't find her." He gets out in one rush and loss absolutely horrible like the guilt of losing Tori his eating at him.

I force myself to be calm. "Jon tell me exactly what happened."

"I was sitting on the park bench and she was on the swings. I got a phone call from Kaelie and took my eyes of her for like literally one minute. When I turn around she's gone. I start to panic and look for her but she was no where to be found so I called the cops and came here to file a missing persons report. God I'm so sorry I'm a fucking idiot." He truly looks sorry to.

"It's not your fault Jon. Well not completely anyways." At his confused expression I continue. "Tori likes to wander off by herself a lot. So it's not completely your fault you didn't know what to expect but right now we just really need to find her." Oh God she could be with some lunatic right now or scared out of her mind not knowing what to do. My God she's probably crying her eyes out right now.

He nodded but before we could leave an officer with brown thinning hair stopped us and I remembered he probably head to ask me some questions since I'm her legal guardian.

"Um miss we need you to fill out some papers." He says and motions for me to follow him. I turn to Jon "go look for Tori while I do this." "Are you sure?" He asks warily. I nod and he starts for his car. I follow the man and start filling out paper work with only one thing on my mind Tori.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer I promise. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. The lost gets found

** Remember to update**

* * *

Once I signed everything I had to I left the police station I was currently searching the park for any sign of Tori. Nothing. My heart was beating painfully in my chest. I was supposed to protect her and this happens I shouldn't of got in that fight with Seelie if I didn't she would of never went to the park with Jon and she wouldn't be missing right now. I'm a horrible big sister/guardian. This is all my fault she's probably scared out of her mind and cold. Fuck and it's raining. Shit shit shit.

She's no where to be found I haven't been this fucking scared since Valentine stole my innocence. I'd rather go through that again then this. My baby girl is lost in fucking New York City. God damn it. This is all my fault if I would of just controlled my temper with Seelie none of this would be happening.

And on top of everything my phone call with Valentine had me even more scared. He has people watching us fucking watching us. Insane bastard. Why can't he just die already?

I can feel the guilt crushing me like stones on my chest or being thousands of feet under the ocean and the water pressure closing in on me. It's all my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

All my fault.

All.

My.

Fault.

All.

My.

Fault.

All.

My.

Fault.

All.

My.

Fault.

All.

My.

Fault.

All.

My.

Fault.

Before I know it my breathing is fast and heavy and I'm hunched over with my hands perched on my knees. I feel dizzy extremely so. My throat feels like it's closing up I can barely breath. Tori is gone oh my God.

Tori is gone.

Tori is gone.

Tori is gone.

Tori is gone.

Tori is gone.

Tori is gone.

Tori.

Is.

Gone.

Tori.

Is.

Gone.

Tori.

Is.

Gone.

Tori.

Is.

Gone.

Tori.

Is.

Gone.

Tori.

Is.

Gone.

By now I can't even breath. My breath is lodged in my throat and my heart is beating do fast it feels like I'm having a heart attack. Maybe I am I don't know but I can't bring myself to care. The only thing I can concentrate on is the fact that Tori's missing.

I need my baby girl in my arms to be able to know she's safe and to protect her. Perhaps this is what a parent feels like towards their child well a good parent that is. Is this God's way of punishing me for all the Shit I use to do? The blaring of my phone brings me back to the real world. I whip out my phone and see the caller I.D. reads Jon.

"Yes." I choke out fighting for breath.

"Clary get home right now we found Tori." I don't even respond I just hang up and run at full speed home. I'm a really fast runner even when I'm going pretty slow so right now I'm rocketing through the streets of New York. My lungs are on fire and my legs protest at the speed I'm going. I speed up and don't even stop at the cross light I just bolt through the traffic. I barely miss getting hit by a red sports car by putting omy Palm flat down on the hood and using it to spring over the bumper. The rain and wind slapped at my face stinging it with the coldness. But I didn't care I needed to see Tori so I only increased my pace. I saw everything in a blur as barreled home I was vaguely aware of the strange looks I was receiving. But honestly I didn't give a fuck. I just needed to see my baby girl and I don't give a fuck if that makes me sound like a pussy. At this point I'm not even breathing anymore and if my lungs were on fire before their an inferno now. I can see my house in the distance with about two cars I don't recognize in front of it oh well. I push myself to go even faster I don't think I've gone this fast since I was sixteen and running from the cops for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I barely got away as for some of the other's they weren't as lucky as me. I jump over the white pocket fence not even bothering to spite down enough to open it. I'm vaguely aware of the shocked faces of about five people as I jump clear over the the fence. Hey running from your sadistic bastard of a father and the cops teaches you things.

I fling the front door open and rush in and father Tori in my arms. She keeps apologizing over and over again and lightly sobbing into my black shirt. Everyone is looking at me in shock probably from me jumping clear over the fence but I don't care all that matters is that my baby girl is safe. Staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths are Mom, Jon, Jace, Izzy, and Alec.

"Were the fuck did you learn to jump like that." Jon asked still in awe. Dumbass. "Who found her." I change the subject.

"I did." Jace says slightly uncomfortable. "Jon called me and asked me to help look he also called Alec and Izzy. Anyways I found her near Wal-Mart sitting on the curb crying." He finishes awkwardly. I release Tori and fling my arms around Jace's neck something I thought I'd never do. He automatically wraps his arms around my waist pressing me firmly against him. I was so happy I even kissed his cheek when I pulled back there was a tint of pink to his cheeks . I mentally rolled my eyes "Thank you Jace so much." And I really was grateful to.

I pulled away from him and he cleared his throat "your welcome Clary." That's when the anger hit I turned towards Tori scowling. "Tori Jezzabelle Morgenstern what on earth were you thinking going off all on your own? Your lucky Jace found you and not some sick twisted pervert!" I yelled then added as an after thought "Well Jace is a sick twisted pervert but he wouldn't do anything like that."

Despite everything everyone broke out laughing and Jace was glaring at me but a small smile was struggling desperately to form against his tight jaw. And there was something different about his eyes they didn't seem cold and distant anymore. They seem almost friendly and date I say loving. No definitely not loving it can't be. Can it?

I dismissed the thought as I saw Tori cowering away from me I felt awful so I scooped her up into a giant bear hug. I'll save my anger for someone who deserves it definitely not Tori. Don't get me wrong Tori will be getting a piece of my mind but right now I'm just so happy she's safe.

* * *

** Hi so you got to see the parent like side of Clary yay drop me some reviews. I will not be updating until I get ten more reviews. Sorry but I haven't got much of anything. So if you want me update just review it's simple. Well by love you all.**

**-Salina-**


End file.
